


Need

by Sal



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal/pseuds/Sal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens make John spank Rodney, but they don't have to twist his arm too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Rodney hadn't stopped complaining since the abruptly not-so-friendly natives had tied his hands together and bent him over what looked to John like a padded sawhorse. "Shut up, McKay," he growled, giving the elder a toothy smile when the woman glanced his way. Teyla was speaking to her earnestly, but the woman was shaking her head, expression implacable.

"Shut up?! Shut up?! You're not the one tied up and bent over, Colonel! Who knows what they plan to do to me! Though I can think of quite a few unpleasant things. I mean, why else would they have tied me leaning over this thing?" Rodney shifted his feet, squirming against the padding of the sawhorse, and John's gaze was dragged to Rodney's up-thrust ass. Mouth going dry, John just stared for a moment before shaking his head hard to clear it.

"It's your own damn fault, for ignoring me when I told you to wait. If Teyla could have gotten them to agree to let us in the temple, none of this would have happened," John snapped. Then he broke off and dragged his gaze from Rodney's ass as Teyla came over, her expression apologetic.

"I am afraid the elder will not accept our apologies. She insists that Doctor McKay must be punished for his misdeeds."

"Misdeeds?!" Rodney squawked. "It could have been a ZPM! The power readings were off the scale! Just because these backwards, ignorant, /stupid/ people..."

John pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly damn near overcome with the urge to bring his palm down hard on that pert ass. That would shut Rodney up, he was sure. Well, at least for a few minutes, anyway. "What's their idea of punishment, Teyla?" John asked quietly. "If it's something minor, then maybe we can still salvage the trade agreement."

Rodney squirmed again, trying to pull away from where he was tied, shifting from foot to foot. "Your idea of minor and my idea of minor are likely quite different, Colonel!"

"The Darjen believe in corporal punishment, Colonel," Teyla replied, pitching her voice low. "Elder Lial has said that she will allow you to administer the punishment, as you are Doctor McKay's commander."

John flicked a glance at Rodney – who had gone still, trying to hear what he and Teyla were saying - and then over Teyla's shoulder. The Elder was watching them calmly, her arms crossed over her chest. "And if I won't do it?" he asked, just as quietly.

"Then we will have to fight our way out," Teyla replied. "If you will not administer the punishment, Elder Lial will have one of her warriors do so."

John sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose again. "Christ," he muttered. "All right, then. Tell her I'll do it. Does it have to be on bare skin?"

Teyla nodded, again looking apologetic. "Yes, Colonel."

Ronon, who had been listening in silence, shook his head. "It won't kill him, Sheppard," he rumbled. "Just get it over with, and we can get out of here."

"What won't kill me?" Rodney demanded, struggling against his bindings again. "What are they going to do to me? Oh, God, tell me they don't think I'm some sort of virgin sacrifice! I'm not a virgin! No sacrificing allowed!"

"Rodney, shut up!" John snapped, smacking him on the ass sharply, trying to short circuit the impending panic attack.

Rodney sucked in a sharp breath and went still, other than the twitching of the tense muscles in his ass and thighs.

Teyla's brows shot up as she studied John for a moment, and then she nodded. "I will go inform Elder Lial that you will administer the punishment."

John nodded tightly, and Teyla turned away. Ronon followed her as she crossed the room to where the Elder was seated and leaned to speak to the woman again. The old woman looked over at John, and then nodded in approval, before motioning for him to begin.

John swallowed hard, and then stepped over beside Rodney, resting a hand on the small of his back. "Listen to me," he said quietly, tone firm. "They want you punished. Luckily, all they want is for me to spank you." God, just saying that made his cock twitch, and John dragged in a slow breath, keeping a tight rein on himself.

Rodney was making little choked sounds of protest, apparently – for once – shocked speechless.

"So we do this, get out of here with no one getting hurt, and we're home in time for dinner."

"No one getting hurt?!" Rodney squawked, finding his voice again. "Other than me, you mean! I'm sorry, Colonel, but no way! No, no, and also, no!"

"This is your own damn fault, Rodney," John growled. He reached under Rodney as he spoke, unbuckling his belt and then yanking open the buttonfly of his BDUs with a practiced twist of his wrist.

Rodney had gone silent again, shocked, his blue eyes hugely wide.

John worked Rodney's pants and boxers down to mid-thigh, gaze locked on the pale expanse of skin he'd just bared. Rodney had an amazing ass, firm and pale, and John had the sudden urge to sink his teeth into one cheek, to feel the give of tender flesh.

Tightening his jaw, John reined in on his self-control again, resting one hand on the small of Rodney's back. "Just relax," he murmured, and without giving Rodney a chance to reply, he drew his hand back and brought it down on Rodney's ass with a sharp crack.

Rodney yelped, loudly, his eyes going wide again. "No, no, no," he babbled. "This isn't a good idea. Colonel. John. No. Stop."

John ignored him and, steeling himself, brought his hand down again and again, his palm connecting sharply against Rodney's ass and slowly turning the soft, pale skin a bright pink. He couldn't believe how damn good it felt to be doing this. Watching Rodney's skin flush, hearing his babbling protests trail off into soft, high whimpers, letting out some of the /frustration/ that dealing with Rodney built up in him.

Rodney was up on his toes, now, but he wasn't trying to get away anymore. Instead of struggling, each time John's palm connected, Rodney rocked up into it, his whimpers growing more urgent with each blow.

John's head was swimming with the arousal rushing through him, his cock straining the fly of his BDUs, and Christ, if he didn't stop soon, he was going to come in his pants. He forced himself to slow the blows, tapering off, until his hand was just resting against Rodney's ass, feeling the heat from his reddened skin against his palm. Rubbing gently, he glanced over towards the Elder, to see if she deemed that sufficient.

The old woman eyed John a moment, and then nodded, before turning her head to speak to Teyla. Teyla nodded, and then pushed to her feet, crossing the room towards John.

John swallowed hard, trying to calm his racing heart. Rodney was still whimpering softly, shifting under John's palm.

"There is a room where Rodney may recover," Teyla said quietly, when she reached him. "There is salve there for his skin, to take some of the pain away."

John nodded, and then shifted to get Rodney's boxers and pants back up, trying to be gentle. Rodney gasped sharply at the pain, but held still, shivering. John's hands fumbled when they encountered Rodney's hard cock, his eyes widening, but he just carefully tucked him back into his BDUs, before cutting the rope and getting him upright.

Rodney leaned heavily against John's side, still shaking faintly, and surprisingly, still silent. One of the Elder's assistants led the way to a quiet room, pushing the door open and holding it for John as he manoeuvred Rodney through.

No sooner had the door closed behind them than Rodney was pulling away from John's hold, sinking to his knees at John's feet, fingers fumbling with John's belt and fly. "Let me," he gasped, finding his voice again when John tried to catch at his wrists. "Let me, let me. God, /John/."

"Jesus, Rodney," John groaned, letting Rodney fumble his pants open, his cock aching. Then Rodney had him in his mouth, and the heat and wetness made John's eyes roll back in his head. He cried out, loudly, as Rodney went down, taking damn near all of him down his throat. Shuddering hard, John jerked a fist up to his mouth, biting down on the heel of his hand to muffle a howl as he came suddenly, hard, spilling down Rodney's throat.

Rodney swallowed, his throat working, small sounds of pleasure muffled by John's cock.

John bit down harder, and then stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall, and he slid down it, winding up on his ass, staring at Rodney.

Rodney was flushed and panting, his eyes a little wild as he yanked his own BDUs open again, pushing them and his boxers out of the way, curling his fingers around his cock.

John groaned raggedly as he watched Rodney start to stroke himself, hard and fast, panting sharply for breath. "That's it," John murmured, not taking his eyes off him. "C'mon, Rodney. C'mon." Then he shoved away from the wall, coming up on his own knees so he could reach for Rodney, pulling him closer.

Rodney's strokes faltered, and his eyes widened as John leaned in, mouth slanting hard over Rodney's, his kiss hungry and claiming. Rodney's eyes fell closed and he leaned into it, his submission sending a spike of heat straight into John's gut.

Lifting his head, he looked down at Rodney, panting. "C'mon, Rodney," he said again, his hand sliding down Rodney's back, palm stroking over his heated ass. "I wanna see you come."

Rodney's eyes opened wide, briefly, before closing tightly as his breath started to hitch.

John lifted his hand and brought it down on Rodney's ass sharply, and then groaned as Rodney clutched at him hard. His teeth closed on John's shoulder to muffle his strangled cries as his climax washed over him, leaving him weak and trembling against John in the aftermath.

Groaning softly again, John held Rodney close, stroking his back, gentling him through his release. Then he urged him down on the low pallet in the room, cleaning them both up and rubbing the thick salve over Rodney's hot skin, before laying down as well, drawing Rodney close into his arms.

"Feel floaty," Rodney mumbled after a bit. "Kinda… mmh. Weightless."

"Endorphins," John murmured, stroking his hand over Rodney's back again. "You okay?"

Rodney shivered, and then sighed. "Oh yeah," he replied. Then he added, with his usual lack of self-censoring, "I needed that."

John shivered, then, closing his eyes a moment. "Yeah," he agreed, voice a bit ragged. "I think you did." Tightening his arms a bit more around Rodney, he sighed out a slow breath. He couldn't deny that this felt /right/. Nor could he deny that he'd wanted Rodney for a long, long time. Having Rodney in his arms was like coming home. "So did I." Not many people would understand it, but he thought that Rodney would.

Rodney lifted his head slightly at that, and then smiled. "Yeah? Oh. Well, in that case... um, maybe...?"

John couldn't help but grin. "Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, Rodney. Now get some sleep while Teyla finishes the negotiations. Then we'll go home."

Rodney nodded and closed his eyes, snuffling against John's shoulder, slowly going lax against him in sleep.

John gazed up at the thatched roof, listening to Rodney breathe and smiling to himself. His last thought, before sleep dragged him down, as well, was that he'd have to find some way to thank Elder Lial.


End file.
